User blog:BlankyXP/You Can Disappear, But I'd Rather Be Here
As the year 2010 is coming to a close, I am sure many Wikians are baffled at how time has passed by so fast. I SWEAR, MAN, LAST YEAR ONLY FELT LIKE A FEW MONTHS AGO! So anyway, I had a somewhat interesting idea. In a certain blog I made back in July, we discussed making a MySims Wiki "yearbook" of sorts. Well, since we're just a buncha random people sitting on our buttocks in front of a computer screen that like to talk to each other on a Wiki about MySims, our options are rather limited. (And many of us are mad lazy.) So what I decided instead that would be just as kewl as a yearbook would be a slideshow video that we can post on YouTube through the official MySims Wiki YouTube Channel that barely anyone ever looks at. What I would like to ask is for you people to submit picture image thingies for this slideshow; preferably something holiday themed. Perhaps non-holiday stuff too; like maybe photos from earlier this year, pictures of Wikians having fun together, I dunno. Also, I would prefer that these photos you submit only use MySims characters, but I might make exceptions (still thinkin' about it). I'll be adding more of my own photos here later, hopefully to give some of you ideas and whatnot. To you computer graphic artist people, this would be a good opportunity to use your image editing skills. Even if you're not so computer graphics savvy, maybe you could submit a picture you think would be a good slideshow pic and let us image editors take care of it. If you have any photos of you and another Wikian doing some funky pose in a screenshot on MySims PC, for example, those would also be good pictures. All the photos that are planned to be in the slideshow so far: A_MySims_Wiki_Christmas.png|Contributed by me. A_MySims_Wiki_Christmas_2.png|Contributed by me. Warrior_RP_Christmas.png|Contributed by me. Admin_Elections.png|Contributed by Katrina the Rich Girl. MSSH_Christmas.png|Contributed by Dentface. Warrior_RP_Christmas_copy_cojpy.png|Contributed by Dentface. KatMicheal4.png|Contributed by SpecialAgentKat. KatHikari1.png|Contributed by SpecialAgentKat. Anteater_and_Midnight_Caught_in_Club.PNG|Contributed by me. Stinky_Poopoo.PNG|Contributed by me. Yay_Float_on_Bed.PNG|Contributed by me. Tardisgirl98_Productions_Crew.png|Contributed by Googleybear. MSNF1_1.png|Contributed by me, suggested by Holhol1235. Maniacalman's_House_1.PNG|Contributed by me, suggested by Holhol1235. Modded_Holwoman_1.PNG|Contributed by me, suggested by Holhol1235. Modded_Skywoman_3.PNG|Contributed by me, suggested by Holhol1235. Monaco_My_Home.PNG|Contributed by me. (Will be included in a section of the video entitled "Remembering Monaco".) Monaco1.png|Contributed by *Kinz*. (Will be included in a section of the video entitled "Remembering Monaco".) The_Stretch_of_Twackiness.PNG|Contributed by me. (Will be included in a section of the video entitled "Remembering Monaco".) Fanaticman_Close-Up.png|Contributed by me. Hikariwoman_Fun_House_4.PNG|Contributed by me. RAINBOWZ_OVER_TEH_HORIZON.PNG|Contributed by me. LE_GASPZORS%21%21%21.PNG|Contributed by me. STARSCREAM%21%21%21.PNG|Contributed by me. KatMicheal9.png|Contributed by SpecialAgentKat. KatPC3.png|Contributed by SpecialAgentKat. KatMicheal3.png|Contributed by SpecialAgentKat. Modded_Blankeh_and_Riotman.PNG|Contributed by me. MySimsAdoptsYearBook.png|Contributed by PixelPerfect. Halloween_Wallpaper_by_Pixelman.png|Contributed by PixelPerfect. HalloweenWallPaper.png|Contributed by PixelPerfect. SkyHeroes_Skin.PNG|Contributed by me. (Will be included in a section of the video entitled "Remembering Monaco".) MySims_Wiki_Agents_Theme.png|Contributed by me. (Will be included in a section of the video entitled "Remembering Monaco".) Darkrudieman_be_following_YOU!.PNG|Contributed by me. (Will be included in a section of the video entitled "Remembering Monaco".) Elevator_Banner.jpg|Contributed by Katrina the Rich Girl, suggested by Gold710. Neural_Poster.png|Contributed by Salinlovecake. Cool_MSSHDS.png|Contributed by Salinlovecake. Neuralman_Admin_Banner.png|Contributed by me. Whee.png|Contributed by me. Happy_MySims_Wiki_Easter.png|Contributed by me. MANICAL_PRODUCTIONS.png|Contributed by Dentface, suggested by Wii maniac Sim_Survivor_Background.jpg|Contributed by Wii maniac. The_Sim_Race_Banner.jpg|Contributed by Wii maniac. MySims_Reality_-_Back_to_Reality_Banner.png|Contributed by me. A Day_with_Julia 1.jpg|Contributed by Wii maniac. A Day with Julia 2.jpg|Contributed by Wii maniac. A Day with Julia 3.jpg|Contributed by Wii maniac. A Day with Luke 3.jpg|Contributed by Wii maniac. A Day with Luke 4.jpg|Contributed by Wii maniac. ROLLBACK!!!!.png|Contributed by Dentface. Goodbye.Shoutbox.JPG|Contributed by Gemma1520. Last_Sim_Standing_Ad.png|Contributed by me, suggested by Holhol1235. For whatever contributions you make to the slideshow, rest assured you'll be credited in the video description or perhaps even in the video itself. Also, here are some stuff we are planning to make for the slideshow: Stuff We are Planning to Make: *A holiday group photo that includes Wikians that I didn't put in the one I made (DONE) *A purty banner congratulating Neuralman when he first became an admin (I might make this, but someone else can if they want to) (DONE) *"MISSING" Poster for Neuralman (DONE) Like any great slideshow, our slideshow, of course, will also need some music. Something holiday-like, perhaps? Dibs on Peppermint Winter. But if you have any suggestions for possibly another song, feel free to share, but remember: #'NO' songs with cussing #'NO' songs with any inappropriate themes #'NO' ugliness #''NO JUSTIN BIEBER!'' UPDATE: The slideshow has been created. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL YOUR HELP! You can view the video below: 650px Category:Blog posts